marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2015
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2015. 2015 March 3rd *Scott Lang meets with 'Peachy' in San Quentin State Prison to talk about the Vista job. This conversation starts a prison fight.Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time 28th fighting HYDRA]] *In Sudan, Black Widow eliminates two HYDRA agents headed for Port Sudan. She then takes their plane and continues on to their planned location, Port Sudan.Avengers: Operation HYDRA *At Port Sudan, Doctor Jensen, a HYDRA scientist, finishes work on her laser cannons. *Natasha arrives at Port Sudan and discovers a HYDRA army armed with tanks and Chitauri Armor. She then has J.A.R.V.I.S. tell the other Avengers to come to the location to help her. *'Battle of Sudan': The other Avengers arrive in Sudan and are quickly attacked by HYDRA soldiers. Tony Stark uses the Mark XLIII armor, a new armor which he built despite formerly initiating the Clean Slate Protocol to dedicate more time to Pepper Potts. Bruce Banner is eventually forced to transform into the Hulk after being found by some of the soldiers. Dr. Jensen soon uses her laser cannons against the Avengers, but is stopped by Hawkeye, who shoots her in the back. April 29th raid the HYDRA facility]] *'Attack on the HYDRA Research Base': The Avengers raid HYDRA's main research base in Sokovia and defeat all of the organization's present soldiers. Including Doctor List, who is killed. During the raid, they encounter twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Although Hawkeye is injured, the team successfully commandeer the Scepter and Wolfgang von Strucker from the facility. This brings an end to the War on HYDRA. *Upon returning to the Avengers Tower, Hawkeye is healed by Helen Cho. Also, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner discover an artificial intelligence stored inside the Scepter's stone. They choose to secretly use it for their Ultron Program, a peacekeeping program designed by Stark. They spend the next three days trying to develop it.Avengers: Age of Ultron May 2nd *To celebrate the team's current success, Stark has a party at Avengers Tower. During which, Ultron awakens. Once awake, Ultron becomes sentient, and questions his existence and purpose. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Ultron of his purpose while Ultron scours the Internet for information on his creator. Upon his research, Ultron deems the human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could inform Stark of Ultron's singularity, Ultron attacks J.A.R.V.I.S., seemingly destroying him, and creates a body for himself out of the broken pieces of one of the drones from Stark's new Iron Legion. Afterwards, Thor tries to get his fellow Avengers and the remaining guests to try and lift his hammer, Mjølnir. All that tried failed. *'Attack on Avengers Tower': Shortly after the game, Ultron reveals himself to the Avengers in his new body. He deems them all as killers then proceeds to have Iron Legion drones attack them. The Avengers are able to defeat the drones fairly and Thor destroys Ultron's body. Ultron managed to seize the body of the last iron legionair and escape with the scepter. *Following his attack on the Avengers, Ultron flies to the Sokovian HYDRA research base to make a new body and an army of drones to be controlled by him. *Pietro and Wanda Maximoff find Ultron in the base. Ultron sees potential in the twins and, because of the grudge they have on Tony Stark for their parents being killed in an attack that involved Stark's weapons, they join him on his quest to destroy the Avengers and bring peace to the world, not knowing that he actually plans to extinguish humanity. *After obtaining the twins, Ultron kills Wolfgang von Strucker and paints the word "PEACE" on the wall with Strucker's blood. *The other Avengers confront Stark and Bruce Banner about making Ultron without their knowledge. They then figure out that Ultron is planning to use Vibranium to become even more powerful. 3rd *'Battle at the Salvage Yard': Ultron, along with the twins, head to South Africa to obtain Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. While they try to negotiate with him, Ultron loses his temper and accidentally amputates Klaue's arm. Afterwards, the Avengers arrive and try to stop Ultron from taking the vibranium, but they are stopped by the twins, specifically Scarlet Witch, who manages to cloud the minds of all the Avengers, except Hawkeye and Iron Man. and the Hulk battle]] *'Duel of Johannesburg': The Hulk's vision forces him to rampage in the city of Johannesburg, forcing Tony Stark to summon one of his armors specifically made for stopping the Hulk. The Hulk and Stark battle throughout the city, resulting in the Hulk's eventual defeat after his vision fades away. 4th *Being both feared and hated by many people worldwide because of Stark and the Hulk's fight, the team goes into hiding at Clint Barton's Homestead and get to meet his wife, Laura Barton, and their kids, Cooper and Lila. Still scared by his vision, Thor leaves to find answers. Seeing how being on the team scars them, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff plan to run away together after they help defeat Ultron with the others. Nick Fury, who is also staying at the homestead, inspires the team to ensure they don't lose hope. They then discover that Ultron is trying to become stronger and realize that Helen Cho may be the only person who can help him do that. *Thor arrives in London to speak with Erik Selvig about his vision. They go to a small pond in a cave, said to make people experience their dreams. While in the water, Thor learns of the Infinity Stones and that there is a stone inside the Scepter, the Mind Stone. 5th *In South Korea, Ultron forces Helen Cho to help make him a synthetic body with the vibranium he stole. While the body is being made, Ultron takes the Mind Stone out of the scepter and places it on the android's head. Through the body, Wanda Maximoff finds out that Ultron plans to kill all of the human race. Experiencing a change of heart after discovering this extreme mission, her and her brother flee from him. Ultron leaves the facility and has the body transported by truck. helps Captain America fight Ultron]] *'Battle of Seoul': The Avengers arrive and try to stop Ultron from completing the body. Captain America fights Ultron aboard the truck, eventually falling onto a train and fighting him aboard it. On the train, the Maximoff twins use their powers against Ultron to help Captain America. Black Widow gets into the truck and tries to take the body. As she begins to take it, Ultron Sentries pick up the truck and try to fly it to Sokovia. Natasha manages to get the synthetic body into the team's Quinjet, but is forced back into the truck by Ultron and his sentries. Hawkeye doesn't save her because of the risk of loosing the android. *Ultron returns to Sokovia, builds a new body, and imprisons Natasha. *As Barton tries to locate Natasha, he discovers that she is being kept at the Sokovian HYDRA base. Meanwhile, Tony and Banner try to upload J.A.R.V.I.S., who managed to survive Ultron's attack and hid in the Internet, into the synthetic body. Steve arrives with the Maximoff twins, trying to stop the upload. This confrontation is brought to a halt when Thor arrives and uses Mjølnir to complete the upload quickly. The synthetic body, called Vision, states that he will side with the Avengers against Ultron. He proves himself after lifting Mjølnir and handing the hammer to Thor. *Tony Stark uploads a new AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., into the newly built Mark XLV armor as the Avengers prepare to go to Sokovia. *The other Avengers, along with the Maximoff twins and Vision, head to Sokovia. 6th fend off the Ultron Sentries]] *'Battle of Sokovia': The Avengers return to Sokovia and begin evacuating people out of the city. Iron Man and Vision confront Ultron, making it so that he is unable to transfer his mind outside of his body or the bodies of his sentries. Bruce Banner finds Natasha Romanoff and frees her. Knowing that the team will need him, Natasha makes Banner transform into the Hulk. As the team continues to evacuate citizens, a large portion of the city begins to fly, revealing that Ultron used his remaining vibranium to make the city fly so high that it could fall into the Earth and cause an . In the center of the city, a drill is creating a magnetic field to help keep the city in the air. Soon, Nick Fury arrives with Helicarrier No. 64, and a few former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Maria Hill and Specialist Cameron Klein. They deploy Transporters for people to board and escape the city safely. The Avengers regroup at the drill, fighting off Ultron and his drones so he can't activate it. Ultron's body is heavily damaged, forcing him to retreat. As sentries try to attack the Helicarrier, War Machine joins the fight, having reverted back to War Machine following Iron Patriot, and stops the sentries. Ultron, critically damaged, hijacks the Avengers' Quinjet and begins using it against them. Hawkeye exits one of the lifeboats to save a young boy, but Ultron sees them and begins shooting at them. Pietro Maximoff shields them from the attack, resulting in him being shot and dying. Hulk leaps into the Quinjet and throws Ultron out of it. Believing that the team is constantly in danger because of him, Hulk cloaks the Quinjet, disables all forms of communication, and puts it on autopilot. The Quinjet flies to places unknown with Hulk inside. *Wanda Maximoff finds Ultron and rips his core out to symbolize how she felt after he killed her brother. A sentry reaches the drill and the city begins to plummet towards the Earth. Iron Man and Thor use their abilities to overcharge the drill, making it crumble into many pieces. *Shortly after Sokovia's destruction, Vision encouters the last, heavily damaged, Ultron sentry, being controled by Ultron himself. Ultron tells Vision that destroying him would change nothing and humans would continue on in the path of self-destruction. Vision replied that he knew, but that humanity's imperfections make them graceful, and then he destroys the sentry, in turn destroying Ultron. 7th *WHiH World News shows footage of the Battle of Sokovia. *Phil Coulson reveals to Robert Gonzales what Theta Protocol was and asks for their two factions of S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop infighting. *Gordon and Raina infiltrate the Iliad seeking the Monolith causing S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans to go on alert about each other's presence.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars *While watching news footage about the Battle of Sokovia, Alphonso Mackenzie decides to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. *Skye and Lincoln Campbell are brought back to the Afterlife and Skye informs Jiaying about the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D.. 8th *Construction on the New Avengers Facility begins. *Robert Gonzales convinces Phil Coulson that he should meet Jiaying and not Coulson. *Bobbi Morse boards a Quinjet to go to Afterlife, thinking that Melinda May will be her pilot. *Alphonso Mackenzie tells Phil Coulson that he resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Kidnapping of Bobbi Morse': Bobbi Morse discovers that she is with Agent 33, using the Photostatic Veil. She succeeds to escape from her, but then Grant Ward arrives and stops her with an I.C.E.R.. *'Ambush in Afterlife': S.H.I.E.L.D. at Afterlife and Robert Gonzales goes to meet Jiaying. As a part of Jiaying's plan to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., she returns Calvin Zabo to them so he will be able to kill every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he can. During their meeting, Gonzales says to Jiaying that unlike HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s goal is to protect the public from gifted individuals. He asks her if they can put all of the Inhumans on the Index. Jiaying doesn't like the idea at all and she uses a Terrigen Crystal to kill Gonzales. Then, she shoots herself with his gun so that it looks like he shot her and a war will start between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jiaying then orders Gordon to take a Quinjet and attack Afterlife with it, so that the Inhumans will think that S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked them first and they will follow her into war.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One 9th *Tired of the failures of his subordinates, Thanos retrieves an Infinity Gauntlet and vows to search for the Infinity Stones himself. 27th *Nathaniel Pietro Barton is born to Clint and Laura Barton. June 2nd *With the New Avengers Facility now officially open, Captain America and Black Widow prepare to train the new roster of Avengers, including Falcon, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, and Vision. Clint Barton returns to his family, now including his newborn son. Tony Stark seemingly retires, Bruce Banner is still missing, and Thor returns to Asgard to further investigate what he saw in his vision. 25th *The possibility of San Francisco becoming "the new home of future technological advances" is discussed on WHiH World News.WHiH Newsfront Gallery 30th *WHiH World News holds a 10 kilometer race to support reconstructing buildings lost during the Battle of New York. The company raised millions of dollars. *An interview with Tony Stark on revealing himself as Iron Man is broadcasted on WHiH World News. The connection between government conspiracies and S.H.I.E.L.D., the person to thank for the decline of the crime rate in New York City, and the history of many of the geniuses that helped create modern technology are also discussed in the broadcast. July 2nd *Pepper Potts speaks for Stark Industries at the annual NYC Tech convention. *Christine Everhart does a WHiH news promo about the Battle of Sokovia and Scott Lang's impending release from prison.WHiH Newsfront 4th *A dramatic firework display is held at the Avengers Tower in order to celebrate Independence Day. 7th *Christine Everhart discussed at the WHiH Newsfront about the Avengers conflict, the Battle of Sokovia, and a story on criminal Scott Lang. 17th *Scott Lang is released from prison.Ant-Man References Category:Timeline